1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and improved security gate apparatus for securing building openings in the nature of window and door openings against forced entry from without the building; and, more particularly, to such apparatus as provide for virtually immediate emergency exit from within the building through the thusly secured building opening without sacrifice in the security of the latter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although a wide variety of security gate apparatus for securing building openings against forced entry from without the building while nonetheless providing for emergency exit through the building opening from within the building are, of course, known in the prior art, no such prior art apparatus are known which accomplish these functions with the significant combination of safety regarding ease of virtually immediate emergency exit for the building occupants, a very high degree of security against forced entry from without the building, simplicity of design, construction and operation, economy of design and construction, and versatility of application, as is provided by the security gate apparatus of our invention.
More specifically, although the security gate disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,910 to Keating, et al provides for a good measure of security, it is clear that the same is by no means virtually immediately openable from within for emergency exit and is, in any event, of somewhat cumbersome and complex construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,862 to Pellicore discloses a security gate which is somewhat deficient regarding security in that the same is disposed to the outside of the building opening which it protects, and is by no means that readily openable from within the building as to provide for virtually immediate emergency exit. In addition, this security gate, in particular the gate locking means, are clearly of overly complex design, construction, and manner of operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,750 to Kelly discloses a security gate which is clearly deficient in terms of security in that the same is of obviously somewhat flimsy design and construction and is disposed to the outside of the building opening which it protects. In addition, the locking means for this security gate are of particularly complex design, construction and manner of operation, and the reliability thereof under harsh operational conditions is clearly suspect.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,921,334 to Black, Sr., 4,000,590 to Kordewick, 4,019,281 to Weiler, 4,055,360 to Russi, 4,057,935 to Rohrberg, et al, 4,208,837 to Black, Sr., et al, 4,111,472 to Smith, et al, 3,396,489 to Cirone, and 4,274,228 to Kondracki, respectively, each disclose security gate apparatus, and/or locking means therefor which, although generally related in overall function to the security gate apparatus of our invention are, in each instance, clearly remote therefrom in terms of design, construction, and manner of operation.